


Forbidden Love

by Badliar27



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badliar27/pseuds/Badliar27
Summary: Something has been bother Gavin for months after an incident with Tom. He hasn't had the chance to talk to him about it or address his own feelings about it.....until now. Will Gavin open up to Tom? Could this be the start of something new for them?
Relationships: Tom Barnaby/Gavin Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by @nowstfucallicles to write this Troy and Tom ship fic after she got me hooked on them in her fics (which if you enjoy this one I highly recommend you check hers out). Sorry this isn't really my best work but I hope you enjoy! Also this is my first attempt at writing a fic like this so feedback is welcome!

Troy sighed as he walked home from yet another failed date. She had told him that he seemed to be too distracted and that his mind seemed to be on something, or someone, else. Not that she was entirely wrong, but Troy couldn’t manage to figure out how she knew. He made his way into his flat and headed straight for the shower so that he could get comfortable and enjoy his evening. Once done in the shower Troy proceeded to wrap his towel around his waist and make his way downstairs to grab a snack. He opted to make himself comfortable in his recliner before turning on the t.v., hopeful that it would distract his wandering mind. After an hour or two he decided that it was time to head upstairs to bed. Sighing, he threw his towel onto the floor and sat down onto the bed. Troy's mind began to wander again as he crawled underneath the covers, in truth, he hated that there seemed to be a rift between him and Tom ever since that one incident about a month ago. As Troy began to doze off his thoughts were filled with the various ways in which he could fix things with Tom, among other things. The next morning aaTroy proceeded to get up and get dressed for work, he immediately began to dread Tom asking about how the date went. Though he had awoken with a determination to get Tom to open up to him and fix things so that they could return back to normal. As Troy walked into work he put on as happy of a face as he could manage. 

“Ah, good morning Troy! How did your date go last night?” Tom asked. 

“It was fine sir.” Troy responded, setting his stuff down at his desk. 

“So not good then?”. 

“It was fine, well until the end…..she told me that I seemed too distracted. That it was as if I wished she was someone else.”.

“Well did you wish she was someone else Troy?”.  
Before Troy could answer the phone on Tom's desk began to ring.

"Barnaby here. Yes. Sounds good. We will be there shortly." Troy overheard Tom saying. 

"Good news sir?". 

"Yes one of the factory workers thinks they may have something of valuable use. Let's head out.". Tom replied, standing up and heading for the door.  
Troy sighed as he got up and followed Tom out the door, he wished he could get Tom to just sit and talk to him instead. He was beginning to wonder if Tom could be as emotionally compromised as he was after that incident. They went to the suspects house and interrogated him, during which he gave them a key for the factory. Once they were done interrogating him it was getting on the late side and Troy figured they were going to head back to the station, that was until Tom pulled up to the factory.

“Sir what exactly are we doing here? It’s sunday evening there isn’t going to be anybody here.” Troy inquired. 

“Troy do you not find it odd that our victim was found dead in this factory especially since they've never worked here? Plus with no one here no one can stop us from poking around.” Tom replied, getting out of the car and heading for the factory.  
Troy groaned and followed Tom even though he was still uncertain exactly what it was they were looking for. They searched around for about an hour or so with no luck. 

“Sir there’s nothing here we should just go…..” Troy said, leaning against a nearby wall.  
A nearby box fell to the floor revealing a hidden door, which had just popped open as if on cue.

“You were saying Troy?”. Tom replied smugly. 

“Wow a hidden room! What do you suppose they use it for?”. 

“I’m not sure Troy, let's go find out shall we?”.  
They both wandered into the strange room, offhand it looked as if it could be a hidden office, but before they could inspect any further the door slammed shut behind them. They ran over and tried to open it but found that the door was locked. Just as Troy was getting ready to try to force the door open he heard the sound of something heavy being dragged in front of the door. 

“We’re trapped in here sir! The door has been locked and it sounded like someone put something heavy in front of the door so we can't force our way out.”.

“No windows either…..well this is quite the predicament we are in. Try calling the station for help Troy.”  
Troy took out his cell phone and made several attempts to dial the station, none with any success. 

“I can’t find any signal.”.

“That’s preposterous Troy! Give me that thing and let me try.” Tom said, snatching the phone from Troy.  
Tom began to search every corner of the room in a desperate attempt to find just enough signal to make a phone call. Troy began to look around the room they were in trying to get a feel for what the room was used for. 

“Curse this stupid useless thing! I bet the cell tower was damaged during that last storm and no one has bothered to come and fix it. I guess we are indeed stuck here, at least for the night. Have you found anything Troy?”. 

“It seems someone may live here sir. There’s a bed, a refrigerator, a microwave, etc. But it also looks like it could be some kind of office.”.

“Well this was once a baked goods factory, I believe, so this may have been where they used to come up with the new flavors and such. Perhaps, since it has been turned into a canning factory they changed the purpose of the room.”.  
While Tom was talking, Troy decided it’d be best to make himself comfy. He began to take off his coat and tie and set them on the desk. 

“Troy, what exactly are you doing?”.

“Well I mean if we are stuck here until morning I figured we may as well get comfortable.” Troy responded as he took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt.  
Tom watched as Troy finished making himself comfortable before he sat down on the bed. Tom sighed and began to pace around the room looking for clues, or a way out. Troy watched as Tom paced trying to ignore the sudden rush of thoughts and emotions that hit him involving the incident he had had with him. 

“Sir, you look like a caged tiger pacing like that.” Troy chuckled, trying to distract himself.

“I am trying to find something useful for our case here. Would be nice if you would help me.”. 

“It is also late, we could both use some rest! Cmon, you can have this teeny bed and I’ll sleep on the floor it’ll be fine.”.

“Don’t be ridiculous Troy there is obviously not much heat in here and the temperature will only get colder. If we were going to sleep it would best if we just shared the bed so that we could conserve our body heat.”.  
Troy looked at Tom mildly shocked he had suggested that they share such a small bed, not that he was overly opposed to the idea. Tom went back to searching around the room and Troy pulled out his notebook and flipped through his notes, desperate to distract himself. 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Tom finally broke the silence, “Alright Troy I can tell something has been bothering you. And I don’t just mean today I mean this past month. It’s just you and me in here you can talk to me.”.  
Troy looked up at Tom startled that he had even noticed something had been bothering him. He sat for a moment contemplating how to best approach the subject. 

“Well…..um…..you know when we kissed…..” Troy started to say. 

“Oh c'mon Troy we were both beyond drunk that night! But, ….what about it?”  
Troy looked up at Tom trying to guess what was going through his mind before he stood up. 

“If I’m being totally honest, sir, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the kiss we shared, even if it was a drunken kiss. But, something has been off between us ever since. I want to remedy that if possible.”.  
Troy slowly walked towards Tom, his heart racing the entire time. As he got close to Tom, and without a second thought, he put a hand gently on the back of Tom’s neck and leaned in kissing him passionately. Tom stood still for a moment in shock at what Troy was doing, but slowly he began to relax into Troy’s arms and slowly started to kiss him back. After a moment Troy slowly broke the kiss, his heart feeling like it was about to fly out of his chest. He felt more elated and happy than he had in months especially when without warning Tom pulled Troy back into another passionate kiss. 

Troy pulled back looking at Tom smiling, “Now I think it is time for you to get more comfortable.”  
He gently pushed Tom’s coat off of his shoulders before he took off his tie. He set the coat and tie down on the desk next to his before he returned to Tom and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once Troy was done Tom pulled him back into another kiss. 

“Perhaps we should head to the bed? It’d be more comfortable and I know I’m getting exhausted.” Troy asked, breaking the kiss again. 

“Whatever you say Troy.” Tom grinned.  
Tom pulled Troy into a kiss as they carefully made their way towards the bed and without breaking their kiss they sat down onto the bed. Slowly they broke the kiss and laid down cuddling up close on the bed, with Tom curled up against the wall and Troy laying flat on his back so that Tom could rest his head on Troy’s broad chest. They slowly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. The next morning Troy woke up convinced that last night had just been a dream. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized Tom was still cuddled up close to him with his head still buried in his chest. He laid there for a while with his arms around Tom just enjoying the moment, when all of a sudden he could hear the sound of people talking outside of the room. 

“Sir it’s time to wake up. I think the workers are finally coming in to start their day.” Troy said, gently sliding out from under Tom. Tom groaned as he sat up and watched Troy getting dressed. After a few moments he got up and proceeded to get dressed as Troy began to shout and beat on the wall to try to get someone's attention. Tom joined him once he was dressed and within a few moments they were found. Once they were free they interrogated the workers about the use of the room and searched the security footage to see if they could find out who trapped them in the room. With no luck on the security footage they made their way back to their vehicle. Tom got in the driver's seat and buckled up while Troy got in the passenger's side. 

"So Troy about what happened last night…..".

"I get it sir it won't happen again." Troy replied, staring down at his lap. 

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say I enjoyed that more than I'm willing to admit and if you happened to be willing I wouldn't mind trying that again, possibly doing more, when we aren't locked in a strange room." .

Troy looked up at Tom, "But what about Joyce? She's a smart woman and she will probably suspect something...."

"Trust me Troy we will make this work one way or another. If you want to, that is." Tom replied, grabbing Troy's hand.  
Troy smiled and nodded as Tom turned on the car and started making his way back to the station. Troy looked out the window nervous and hopeful about exactly what Tom had in mind for their forbidden love.


End file.
